


Better love

by underwcrlds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Innocence, This hurt, Unhappy Ending, will solace can't heal this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwcrlds/pseuds/underwcrlds
Summary: The end of life,But not of love
Relationships: Lee Fletcher/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Better love

LIKE FIRE WEEPING   
FROM A CEDAR TREE  
KNOW THAT MY LOVE   
WOULD BURN WITH ME  
WE'LL LIVE ETERNALLY

Son of the Sun, daughter of messengers.  
One last quest.

'Drip me some inspiration and let it heal me'


End file.
